


Eternal Flame

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self Motivational, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Poetry talking about passion and motivation.
Kudos: 2





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. This was a lot of fun to write. Thank you for reading.

My passion burns,  
Searing hot,  
Like an eternal flame.

Strive to protect,  
Strive to help,  
To love,  
With all my might.

A fierce loyalty,  
And determination,  
Sits deep inside my heart.

To do my best,  
To steady the course,  
To keep fighting.  
For what’s worth fighting for.

I’ve come so far,  
With much further left to go,  
Still I press forward.

Passion burning,  
Searing hot,  
Like an eternal flame.

Need to make them proud,  
Be able to respect myself,  
Love myself,  
As I get closer,  
Much closer,  
To my goals.

Life is ever changing,  
Things won’t always,  
Stay the same.  
Except for my passion,   
Continuing to burn,   
Much like an eternal flame.


End file.
